Divine Move
by nerdie
Summary: This is basically a 'What if' fan fiction. 'What if Stiles hadn't realized the Divine Move so quickly near the end of the episode? What would the aftermath have been' Kinda sad. It's got some unnecessarily guilty Stiles and some guilty Scott. Scared Lydia. Some I-don't-know-what-to-do-now Kira. Dialogue taken from the episode itself.


**So um...first Teen Wolf fanfiction...and I uh...hope that...it's not...like...OOC...yeah...**

**So this is basically a _what if Stiles hadn't realized the Divine Move so soon? _type fan fiction plot thing. Stiles whump. Ummm...I hope I did okay...**

**I'm sorry that I actually did this to my baby...**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me. It belongs to a sadist names Jeff Davis...grrrrrrr**

* * *

Stiles slowly grabbed the sword laying only a few feet in front of him. With shaky hands he turned it around towards his stomach, one hand on the hilt the other on the blade itself. He gripped it until he felt a sting in his palm, but did not let go. A tiny cut didn't matter. He deserved much more suffering.

He took an unsteady breath as he heard Scott call out his name. "Stiles! _No_!" the teenage werewolf shouted out. His eyes glowed the red of an Alpha. He was more focused on his best friend—his brother—than the Oni that he was battling. He couldn't let Stiles slip away. Not like Allison. He didn't care what the Nogitsune said. Stiles was _not_ meant to die.

The Nogitsune growled and Lydia took half a step towards Stiles. Scott tore his arm out of the Oni's grip so he could divert all of his attention to his best friend. "Stiles!" Scott called out again.

With a quivering voice and the motion to match it, Stiles said, "What if it saves you? What if it saves _all_ of you?"

Before anyone else could answer, Lydia spoke. "What if it's just another trick?"

"No more tricks, Lydia," the Nogitsune boomed. Stiles was still trembling, sword pointed in a fatal position. "End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword." Lydia was on the verge of tears as she rapidly shook her head. "Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott."

Scott was about the pounce. Stiles would not die.

"Give up the game," came the sick, disgusting voice of the Nogitsune. The voice that has haunted Stiles for so long. The teenage boy attempted to steel himself, but could not stop shaking. Scott shook his head and tears began to spill over Lydia's eyes. Kira stood, unsure of what to do but wanting to help.

Stiles took a deep breath and, with all of his remaining strength, pushed the blade straight through his stomach. Lydia screamed as she saw the sword exit out of Stiles's back, Kira began to run towards the boy, and Scott stood speechless.

As Stiles pulled out the blade, he collapsed to the floor, already growing paler. Scott turned back into human and Lydia dropped to her knees. Suddenly Scott had Stiles's head on his lap. "Hey, Stiles. Look at me. C'mon, man. _Look_ at me. Don't close your eyes. Stay awake, Stiles!" he coaxed. He was about to speak again when he saw that Stiles was looking intently at something. The reflection in the blood tipped sword. His eyebrows scrunched together but it didn't look like it was out of pain.

"Stiles, what is it?"

He muttered something inaudible.

"What?"

"A Divine Move. It's not real."

"What do you mean?" he looked at Lydia and then at Kira. "What does he mean?"

"H-help me up, Scott," Stiles stammered as he struggled to his feet.

"What? No! Why?"

"Just do it!"

Despite his concern, the young werewolf helped his friend up.

"Scott, listen to me," Stiles demanded. "This isn't real. This _place_ isn't real. Not even the snow."

Scott finally understood. He nodded curtly, once, and slung his brother's arm over his shoulder. Then he began to walk. Past the Oni. Towards the door.

Towards the Nogitsune.

Scott was cut across the chest by the Oni, Kira on the leg, and Stiles on the arm, but they kept going. Reaching the doors, walking right past the Nogitsune they swung open the two doors and…stumbled into the school hallway. Stiles was switched to using Lydia for support.

Scott, Kira, and Stiles all noticed that their wounds had vanished. Well, except for Stiles's self inflicted stab wound, which was surrounded by a bright, bloody circle. He pressed his left hand to his stomach.

"We're okay," Scott said. "We're o—" he was cut off as he flew across the room into a set of lockers hitting them with a loud _CLANG!_ The Nogitsune Stiles slapped Kira to the floor.

"This is my game," he said, looking in distaste down at Kira's still form. Then he stared at Lydia and Stiles. "Think you can beat me at my game?" Then he began to walk towards them, quickly and menacingly. "A Divine Move?" he demanded. Lydia was still keeping Stiles upright as they began to run backwards to get away from the Nogitsune. He walked towards them and they walked away. "Divine Move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni, but me? _Me_? _I am a THOUSAND YEARS OLD! You can't kill ME!_" he bellowed as he came to halt.

"But we can change you," Lydia rushed out. He glared at her.

"You forgot about the scroll," Stiles informed him.

The Nogitsune let it sink in before coming to the conclusion. "Change the host," he whispered.

"You can't be a fox _and_ a wolf."

Scott rushed up behind him, all wolfed out, and bit through the jacket to the Nogitsune's arm. He screamed until Scott stepped away and almost immediately, he was impaled by Kira's sword. There was the crack of thunder and the little light that there was flickered in the hallway of the school.

Kira pulled the blade out, and the Nogitsune fell to his knees, awkwardly. Then he coughed up a single fly that began its slow way down the corridor before being trapped in the Nematode wooden jar from Derek. He twisted the cap shut.

The Nogitsune began to convulse. Then, he cracked like a piece of glass, falling to the ground and smashing into dust as he touched the tile where an invisible wind swept away the mess.

They were just about to celebrate when Lydia felt her shoulders becoming lighter. Then she heard Stiles slump to the floor. "Stiles!" she screamed. "Oh, no. Scott, do something!"

The young teenage werewolf was already on his knees, cradling his best friend's head once again. Stiles's complexion was a powdery white so the red circles around his eyes stood out even more. Scott removed Stiles's hand to look at the wound.

t was a giant pool of crimson blood. The substance quickly coated Scott's hand as he pressed down on top of Stiles's hand, hard, causing his eyes to fly open. His breathing was coming in uneven gasps as he struggled to breathe somewhat normally. Suddenly, black tendrils began to crawl up Scott's arm and he shivered from the pain. There was so much. Then, Stiles slapped his hand away.

"N-no," he stuttered. "Scott, no."

"Stiles, if you just let me take your—"

"No!" he shouted weakly. "N-no. No…" he trailed off. "Scott."

"Stiles, I—"

"Scott, I_ deserve_ the pain. I deserve to_ die_. Just let me die."

"Stiles, listen to me. You do not deserve to die. You're going to be fine. We're going to patch you up and you can go back annoying the shit outta Derek. That's what you're going to do. He's going to call you a pain in the ass. _I'm_ going to call you a pain in the ass, even if I don't mean it. But_ you_ are _going_ to be _fine."_

Stiles gave a weak chuckle. "I'm not_ that_ annoying," he said with a slight smile.

Scott returned it. "No, you're not." Then his grin disappeared. "Stiles, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have never gotten you involved in all of this. You didn't deserve any of this."

"D-don't say th-that. It's not true, Scott. These have been...the best years of…" a rattling cough cut him off and blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth. "of my life, believe it or not. Th-thank you for...being my…friend…my brother…Scott…thank you…"

"Don't you say that! Don't you say that like you're saying goodbye! Stiles? Stiles!"

Stiles Stillinki's eyes slipped shut and his hand slid, sticky with scarlet blood, to the cold, tile floor. Unmoving. Pale. Limp.

* * *

**So I left out two lines from the show because I couldn't decipher what they were saying...**

***rubs hands nervously. shrinks herself down* was it completely horrible? I mean...uGh.**

**I do hope it wasn't horribly OOC. Was it?**

**Also, if you liked it, do you think I should continue? Drop a review or something! Favorite and follow too pls! 3333**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
